Sweet Devil
by TsundereRose
Summary: Two demons find themselves find themselves on the run for breaking the law of forming a relationship when one of them was still an angel. Sweet Devil AU, UsUk
1. Exiled

**Very original title, naming the story after the AU.  
I didn't update when I said I would... I updated now though and with a new story! This is a Sweet Devil AU. If you don't know what Sweet Devil is, I suggest you look for the MMDs with England, America, and Canada as devils.  
I hope you enjoy the story as it goes on. :)**

* * *

The black sky hung over a graveyard, dark clouds covering the moon above and the starless sky. The graveyard was quiet, as well as the forest that surrounded it. Only the sound of a hooting owl broke through the eerie silence. A shadowy portal began to form in the graveyard and out from it fell two, dark winged beings. The first being, who had fallen to the ground with a loud thud, was a red headed, messy haired demon. The second, another demon, but taller than the first and with hair as dark as the sky above, fell out of the portal a bit more gracefully, but still stumbled when he hit the floor. Once they had fallen out of the portal, it vanished, leaving the two of them alone in the graveyard, both panting hard as if they had been running for quite some distance.

The red haired demon was crouching on the ground, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath. Panting, he turned his emerald gaze to the other demon near him. He looked at the black haired demon for a moment before narrowing his eyes, lashing his devil-like tail behind him. "This is your fault, Alfred!" Arthur snapped at him in an accented voice. The black haired demon, who's horns were larger, curled, and pointing downwards instead of being like the emerald eyed demon's short, upward shaped ones, slowly turned his head and narrowed his sapphire eyes into a glare. "My fault?" The demon, Alfred, growled. "Yes, it is your fault! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Arthur hissed, his breaths becoming a bit more settled as he slowly stood up. Alfred stood up as well, his black wings twitching in annoyance. "It is as much as your fault as it is mine." Arthur's eyes blazed furiously at the accusation and he hissed at the taller demon again. "How is any of this my fault?"

Alfred crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the smaller demon with cold eyes. "You are the one who broke your wing. If you hadn't done that, we wouldn't have ever met and none of this would have ever happened!" Another growl rumbled in Arthur's chest as he heard him spoke. "I can't help it that my wing broke. You are the one who wanted to keep meeting together after my wing healed!" He snapped. "Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to meet you after all." He added more quietly under his breath. Alfred's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, hearing his low mutters. "Well, maybe I shouldn't have asked to keep meeting you. Hell, maybe I don't even want you here right now."

Arthur blinked, slight hurt flashing across his face when he heard Alfred's words. He quickly tried to hide it though, not wanting the other to see he had hit a nerve. "Fine then. I'll leave. You'll never have to bother with me again!" He said lowly and turned around with huff before starting to walk away into the graveyard.

Arthur forced his gaze to stay ahead of him and not look back to Alfred as he walked away and stepped in between the gravestones that were scattered around the graveyard. _How dare he try to pin this on me? It's his fault that we had to run like that, not mine!_ Arthur thought angrily to himself as he walked, but after thinking about it for a few moments he sighed. _Well, I guess it isn't entirely his fault. I guess I am partially to blame, too…_

Arthur's gaze lifted up to the sky above him. He saw the clouds slowly floating above and remembered how he once use to sit upon those clouds and look down from above into the world of the mortals. He remembered when he was once an angel. He had never had any wish to have contact with demons, but on the day he had fallen from Heaven, breaking his wing and being stranded in the mortal world until Alfred found him, he had no choice but to trust a demon that should have killed him the moment he saw him to take care of him.

Alfred was the one to nurse Arthur's wing back to health so he could return to Heaven. By the time his wing was well enough to fly though, a friendship had already been formed between the two, one that Alfred didn't want to end. Arthur guessed he didn't want it to end either, for when Alfred asked if they could still meet up in the mortal world, he accepted the offer. They tried to keep their meetings a secret, and for a while they were successful at doing so. Yet, their secret eventually was discovered.

It was Arthur's home that first discovered that one of their angels had became close with a demon. As punishment, the High Angels decided to strip him of his angel wings, turn him into demon himself, and banish him from Heaven. After being banished from his home in the skies, Alfred took Arthur to Hell, hoping to sneak him inside and have him be seen as any other pure blooded demon. The secret that Arthur was once an angel, banished because of his relationship with a demon, was not kept quiet as long as their secret meetings had been. To avoid the sentence of death from the High Demons they knew they would be given, they fled from Hell.

Now, they were both without a home, stuck in the mortal world and without a single ray of hope to light their way. _It's all just one big mess._

Arthur soon noticed the cloudy sky being blocked from his vision as he walked into the forest and under the trees. He stopped for a moment and stared off into the large and dark forest before him. He'd be walking in alone without Alfred. Perhaps he shouldn't have run off so hastily just because Alfred had spoken a little harshly with him. Yet, was Alfred still back in the graveyard, waiting for Arthur to turn back?

Arthur took the chance and turned around to see if he was there.  
He wasn't. He was gone. _Damn it all… _Arthur frowned and turned back to the forest, crestfallen. _I shouldn't have just walked off like that. I'm such an idiot. _He thought to himself.

With a sigh, Arthur went to continue on into the forest alone, but before he was even a few yards deep in the forest, he stopped at the sound of flapping wings. He looked up and searched for where the sound was coming, feeling slight relief wash over him when he saw Alfred flying down to land in front of him. Arthur stared up at the sapphire eyed being who looked back down at him with a sharp gaze. "You're being stupid." Alfred said. Arthur's wings twitched and he growled up at the demon. "I'm being stupid!?" He snapped, tail lashing behind him. Alfred's gaze stood firm though, as well as his voice. "We're in deep shit. We can't afford to be mad at each other."

Arthur glared up at him for a few more moments before he calmed down slightly and turned his gaze away. "I guess you're right." He admitted with a soft sigh. "I am right." Arthur hissed at Alfred's statement, turning his gaze back to him and crossing his arms. "Fine. What do you suppose we do now then?" He asked and a thoughtful look crossed Alfred's face, gaze going past Arthur and into the forest as he thought about what should be done next. "Well, we can keep running." He said calmly. "Or, we can fight the High Demons." Arthur's eyes blinked wide at the second suggestion. "F- Fight? The High Demons!?" He stammered, cursing under his breath at the shakiness of his voice. He didn't like to show fear or weakness, but to himself and no one else, Arthur would admit that he had no chance at winning a fight with any demon.

He had been just an angel, not even one of the older angels who had fought in wars with demons when the balance between Heaven and Hell was even more unstable than what it already was. No. He had only been an ordinary angel who would spend his days in quite gardens on peaceful days. If he went up against a demon, he would likely find himself killed. "We don't know for sure if they are following us or not though." Arthur said, hoping his voice didn't sound as nervous as it had before.

"They are demons, Arthur." Alfred said in a slightly harsh tone. "They want our heads because an angel and demon formed a relationship that is forbidden in our worlds."

Arthur's tail twitched at the mention of Alfred calling him an angel and his gaze lowered to his feet. "I'm not an angel now though…" He said in a quiet voice. Alfred looked down at him and he sighed, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I know, but you were one when we were breaking the laws and that's why they want us dead." He said, his voice a little softer now. Arthur sighed as well and he shook his head, clearing his mind so he may look back up at Alfred and get back on topic about figuring out what they should do. "Well, we don't know if they are following us or not. Why don't we just get out of this place and try to find some shelter first?" Arthur suggested and Alfred nodded in response, their conversation about them fighting back being put on hold for the moment, much to Arthur's relief. "Come on then. Night won't last forever." Alfred said and turned to walk deeper into the forest, Arthur following just behind him.

* * *

They wandered the forest for some time, Arthur taking the lead after a while and Alfred trailing a few feet behind him, hands in the pockets of his black bomber jacket with a bored expression on his face, kicking a small stone along the path as he walks. Whenever Arthur looked back over his shoulder to make sure Alfred was still following him he would wondered how he could be so calm with the situation they were in. They were stuck in the mortal world, both unable to return to their homes, and possibly had some rather powerful demons who wanted them dead for what they had done.

He could just be faking his calm attitude, which for sure was a possibility. Or he could just be trying to keep calm so he wouldn't lose his nerves. Arthur thought perhaps he should try it. Then maybe he wouldn't be quietly panicking in his mind every time he thought about the situation they were in. Taking a deep breath, Arthur cleared his mind of all his unsettling thoughts about banishment, demons, and anything else that would possibly cause him to panic. It did work for a moment. He had calm down quite a bit and there weren't any frantic thoughts running over and over in his head.

Arthur enjoyed his moment of having a clear, settled mind, but when he heard the rustle of a bush, his panicked thoughts quickly returned to him and fear began to rise up in his chest. He halted in his steps and started looking around, eyes darting back and forth for any sign of any demons that possibly followed them from Hell. As he searched for unfriendly demons, he was startled when Alfred, who apparently hadn't noticed that he had stopped, knocked into him from behind. "Why'd you stop?" Alfred asked, looking down at Arthur with a curious gaze. Arthur's somewhat frightened gaze turned to look up at Alfred. "I thought I heard something… Something rattling inside of a bush." Alfred raised an eyebrow and took a quick glance around the area. "It was probably nothing." He said with a shrug. "Just a deer or a rabbit hiding in a bush." He said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, still unsure.

Alfred looked down at him, a slight smirk crossing his face. "Do you want me to check, angel boy?" He asked. Arthur shot him a glare. "No!" He snapped. "Then let's keep going." Alfred said and pushed past Arthur to continue walking. Arthur glared after him, but took another quick look around the area before following after him. Arthur let Alfred take the lead now, for he was still looking around nervously for something that may attack them. Alfred had said it was nothing but a harmless forest creature at the most, but Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that it was something else that possibly may be a threat to them.

His fears were confirmed when he heard the sound of steps stalking after them. Arthur's eyes began to dart back and forth, trying to spot whatever it was that was following them. He couldn't see it though, nor could he pinpoint where exactly the sound of the steps was coming from on account of how panicked he was. The sound of the steps grew faster, the creature following them picking up its speed. The creature following them ran past Arthur and Alfred and then stopped all together. Arthur was confused. Where had the creature that had been following them gone? Did it run off or was it just hiding and waiting for the chance to attack?

His eyes were still searching for the stalking creature till he knocked into Alfred who had abruptly stopped in front of him. "Why did you stop?" Arthur asked as he looked up at the other demon who had his sapphire eyes fixated on the bushes ahead of them. When he didn't receive a reply, Arthur followed Alfred's gaze to see what he was looking at. It was then when he finally spotted the thing that had been stalking them, or he at least saw it big, glaring eyes that were staring out at them from inside of a bush.

A deep growl emitted from the hidden creature and Arthur gasped lightly when he saw the creature's glaring gaze. Alfred stepped in front of Arthur, standing in front of him protectively and extending his wings slightly to shield him. "Show yourself!" Alfred demanded. The creature obeyed and stepped out of the bushes, but when Arthur caught sight of the creature's full appearance, he wished it had stayed in the bushes instead.

Out from the bushes came a large animal, its shape in the form of a bear, but one of the mortal world. It was much larger than any bear a human might know of and it hair a pair of horns and wings much like a demon's. Its claws were long and sharp, digging into the ground under it, and it bared its teeth at the two demons before it.

Arthur had never seen a creature such as this one before. He could only assume that even though it was all white, that it was a being from Hell, because of the demonic features it had. He wasn't sure though if it was a creature sent by the High Demons to find them or a rogue beast that just decided to make them its prey. He didn't think it mattered either way, for the bear looked like it was ready to attack and he didn't think that he and Alfred stood a chance against such a monstrous being.

While Arthur panicked about how their lives were surely about to end, Alfred only stared at the bear, his eyes narrowed, but curious at the same time. He studied the bear closely and Arthur wondered why he wasn't doing anything, except for maybe returning the bear's snarls with a few growls and hisses of his own. Arthur watched Alfred, waiting for him to make a move or give an order, but neither ever came. He simply studied the bear, not making a single move. Arthur was about to suggest that maybe they should run, but then he noticed a flicker in Alfred's eyes as a smirk grew on his face. "Kuma?" Alfred suddenly called out in the bear's direction.

Arthur tilted his head. _Kuma? What is that?_ Arthur didn't understand what Alfred had just said, but the bear seemed to, for it had stopped growling for a moment and its glare lightened up a little. Arthur looked at the bear, noticing its stance relaxing slightly. Perhaps they would be able to get away after all.

Those hopes were dashed though when the bear growled again before it suddenly run towards them. Arthur yelped when the bear began to charge. He took a step back, wanting to run, but he knew he wouldn't make it far. As the bear jumped off of the ground, extending its large, white wings and leaping forward, Arthur covered himself with his own wings in a feeble attempt to shield himself from the attack and braced for impact.

He never felt the weight of the bear knock him down or crush him though. He didn't hear the sound of the vicious fighting that would expected to come from the bear and Alfred, who would have jumped up to meet the bear head on in battle. All he heard was the sound of laughter, coming from both Alfred and an unfamiliar voice Arthur had not heard before.

Cautiously, Arthur lowered his wings and peaked out from behind them. The monster he had seen was gone and had been replaced with a small cub that was sitting in Alfred's arms, smiling and playing with the blue-eyed demon who was holding it. "Wh- What..? What happened to the giant bear?" Arthur voiced as he lowered his wings a bit more while Alfred continued to play with the bear cub, not replying and smiling and laughing with the bear cub in his arms. "Kuma! I knew it was you!" Alfred chimed, petting the cub as it playfully pawed at his face.

Arthur stared at them in confusion, a stare Alfred eventually noticed when he turned to look at him, breaking out into laughter again when he saw the look on his face. "Oh, Artie! You should have seen the look on your face." He laughed. "That giant bear was Kuma here." Alfred said as he petted the cub in his arms.

Arthur became slightly flustered and his tail lashed back and forth in annoyance. "What? You can't tell me that thing is really the being that was here before!" He hissed and the cub in Alfred's arms turned his head to look at Arthur, a soft growl rumbling in his chest. "I'm not a thing!" He stated and Arthur became startled and confused once more. "It- It talks?" Alfred laughed again. "Kuma is my brother's bear." He explained. "No need to worry about him though. You wouldn't harm a fly, would you, Kuma?" Alfred asked, turning to look down at the cub in his arms.

Kuma looked up at Alfred and smiled at him. "No. Of course I wouldn't." He said in a sweet, childish voice that made Arthur think that there was more lie than truth in his words. Arthur's attention was more on the new fact that he had just learned about Alfred though. He didn't know that Alfred had a brother. He was also surprised he had yet to hear of him until now. "You have a brother, Alfred?" Arthur said. "Yeah!" Alfred said with a nod. "His name is Manny or Michael… or something…"

Arthur frowned. "You don't remember your own brother's name?" Alfred dismissed the conversation with a flick of his tail. "I'll remember it eventually." He said and turned back to Kuma. "So, how have you been buddy? I haven't seen you in a while." Kuma smiled up at Alfred again. "Good. I was talking a walk through the forest when I smelled you two nearby. Sorry I scared your friend, by the way." Kuma said, glancing over at Arthur. "I wasn't scared." Arthur said and crossed his arms. "Admit it, Artie. You were scared as Hell!" Alfred grinned at him, causing Arthur to hiss. "I was not!" He snapped and Kuma chuckled softly before looking back to Alfred again. "Who is your friend, Alfred?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, he's a-" Alfred quickly cut himself off in his explanation and took a moment to glance at Arthur before looking back to Kuma. "Hey, Kuma, do you mind showing us back to my bro's place? It'll be easier to explain everything there." Kuma tilted his head up at Alfred, looking confused as to why Alfred couldn't just explain himself now, but nodded without further argument. "All right. I'll take you there." He said and hopped out of Alfred's arms. He looked back at the demons, beckoning them to follow with a tilt of his head. "This way." He said and began to walk off into the forest.

Arthur stepped closer to Alfred as the bear began to walk away. "We are going to your brother's house?" He asked. Alfred looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah. He'll be able to help us out." Alfred said and began to follow the cub. Arthur's eyes followed after Alfred. He was pretty sure Alfred's brother would be a demon, seeing that he was one himself. Would they really be able to trust him? Kuma, who was the pet of Alfred's brother, didn't seem very friendly when they first met, even though he had calmed down once Alfred had recognized him. Yet, they really didn't have very many options open to them at the moment. Perhaps giving this unknown demon a chance would be beneficial to them. Arthur hoped it would be, for he was in no mood for anymore scares tonight.


	2. Mostly Truth

It didn't take them very long to reach the home of Alfred's brother, which was a simple cabin nestled in the middle of the forest. Arthur thought it looked like a cozy little home, but he wondered if it would have enough room to shelter two extra demons, if Alfred's brother agreed to shelter them that was. Once they reached the cabin Alfred walked up to the door and knocked, rather pounded, on it to get his brother to open up. After a few moments, the door creaked open and a blond head poked out from inside of the house. "Hello?" A soft voice said.

"Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed with a bright smile. The blond's violet eyes widened slightly when he saw Alfred. "Alfred? What are you doing here?" He asked as he opened the door further.

Once he opened the door, Arthur got a better look at Alfred's brother. He was indeed a demon, but not one like Arthur had seen before. He had no horns on his head and the wings and tail that sprouted out from behind him were white. Arthur didn't know many demons besides Alfred, but for the short time he was in Hell, he had seen many, and all the ones he had seen had horns sticking out of their heads and dark colored wings, usually black or a dark red. All of them looked frightening and Arthur would admit that before they had decided to form a relationship, even Alfred had been rather frightening at times. Yet, Arthur was sure that Matthew could be mistaken for an angel from afar.

"We have a bit of a problem." Alfred's voice broke Arthur out from his thoughts and he glanced over at the dark haired demon, his bright smile now nervous, possibly unsure of how his brother would react to their _problem._ "Problem?" The lighter colored demon asked. Alfred nodded. "Yeah. Now let us in." He said and pushed past his brother, almost knocking him over. "Us?" Alfred's brother said once he had regained his balance. "Oh, yeah. I brought someone along with me. Come on in, Artie!" Alfred called from inside of the cabin.

Alfred's brother looked in Alfred's direction, head tilted in confusion before he turned to look back outside. He finally spotted Arthur as he walked up to the door to greet the unfamiliar demon. "Sorry about him." Arthur said apologetically as he tried to muster up as much of a friendly smile as he can manage. "I'm Arthur, by the way." He said. The demon stared at Arthur silently for a moment and Arthur quickly became uncomfortable under his gaze, but he soon spoke and returned the friendly smile. "It's all right. My name is Matthew. I'm Alfred's brother." He said and gestured for Arthur to come in.

Arthur walked inside of the cabin once he was allowed in and looked around, examining the inside of the small home. It was simple, little home. Arthur was in the living room once he stepped inside the cabin, which had a red couch where Kuma, who had already came in and fallen asleep, was resting on and a red rug to match lying in front of it. There was a large lamp on one side of the couch that lit the room and a small side table on the other side. There were a few other things in the living room, such as a bookshelf and a large, rather old looking clock, but other than that, it was pretty empty. Looking further into the cabin, Arthur saw the kitchen that was separated from the living room by a counter top. At the edge of the kitchen, there was a hallway that Arthur guessed lead to Matthew's bedroom and maybe a closet for storage.

The cabin seemed almost human, despite the fact it was a demon and his pet bear who was residing in it. It had a warm and welcoming feeling to it though. One Arthur didn't expect to feel when he had been told they were going to visit yet another demon.

"So, what is the problem that you have?" Arthur turned his head when he heard Matthew's voice. He saw the demon walking over to his brother, who was in the kitchen, sitting cross-legged on top of the table. Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's choice of a seat, but said nothing as he walked over to join them in the kitchen.

"Oh, right." Alfred began as he turned his eyes to Matthew. "We need a place to stay for a bit." Alfred said, tilting his head to Arthur to elaborate on who _"we"_ was. Matthew took a glance at Arthur who was standing just outside of the kitchen before looking back to Alfred. "Here? In the mortal world? Why? I thought the High Demons don't like the lower demons coming here in the first place." Alfred dropped his gaze at the mention of the High Demons and Arthur found himself looking to the floor as well. "Well, you see…" Alfred said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Artie's not really a demon… At least, he hasn't always been one…" Matthew's expression became confused, and slightly worried, as he turned to glance at Arthur again. "What do you mean? He looks like any other demon." He muttered and neither Arthur nor Alfred looked up to meet Matthew's gaze.

"Artie, you see… He…" Alfred sighed and decided just to blurt out all his words as quickly he as could. "Artie use to be an angel from Heaven!"  
Arthur took the chance and slowly looked up at Matthew once Alfred had blurted out his explanation. He saw Matthew's eyes widen as wide as an owl's as he stared at Arthur in utter shock. "You're an angel!?" He exclaimed. Arthur frowned slightly. "Use to be." He corrected him.

"But… You look like any other demon though." Matthew said, returning to its usual quiet tone as he calmed down from his initial shock. "That may be my fault…" Arthur heard Alfred mumble. Matthew turned back to his brother, no longer looking surprised, but still looking confused and bewildered. "Your fault?" He asked.  
Arthur looked at Alfred as well and saw how nervous and uncomfortable he was as he tried to explain their whole story to Matthew, so he decided to help him out with the explanation and spoke up to get Matthew's attention. "You see, when I was still an angel, I fell from Heaven and broke one of my wings in the mortal world." Arthur said. "Alfred had found me and nursed my wing back to help, but even after it healed we still decided to meet in secret."

"He was banished from Heaven when the other angels found out and they turned him into a demon like us as punishment." Alfred muttered, helping with the explanation as well. "I tried to sneak him into Hell, but the High Demons found out he use to be an angel and decided to banish both of us when they learned exactly why he was no longer angel."

Arthur's tail twitched as Alfred finished explaining their story. _Banished? We weren't banished. We fled from Hell before the High Demons could sentence us to death! _Arthur wondered why Alfred had lied about how and why they had come to the mortal world, but decided to hold his tongue for now and wait till Matthew was gone before asking.

By the time they were done explaining most of the truth, Matthew had returned back to his shocked state. Arthur could tell Matthew was trying to sort all this new information inside of his head. "So, you're an angel…" Matthew said, more to himself as he tried to process everything, and pointed to Arthur. "And the angels turned you into a demon from forming a relationship with Alfred. Then you both were banished from Hell when the High Demons found out as well…" Alfred sighed as he looked down at the floor, refusing to meet his brother's gaze. "Bullseye…"

Matthew took a few more moments to process everything before letting out a sigh of his own. "You are in real trouble this time, Alfred…" He said with a shake of his head. He then stood silent for a while, but eventually turned took look at his brother again. "But, I guess I can't turn you two away…"

Alfred perked up, lifting his head and staring at Matthew. "You won't?" Alfred's bright smile returned as he pushed himself off the table with one flap of his wings and flew over to his brother to hug him tightly. "Thanks Mattie! I owe you won!" Arthur watched as Matthew awkwardly put his arms around Alfred to hug him back, a slight chuckle escaping from him. "Yeah, you do…"

Arthur was relieved when they weren't turned away. He was happy to finally have someone on their side.

"You two can stay here for now." Matthew said once he had pulled away from Alfred. "I'm afraid I only have one room though."

"We'll make due." Alfred said.

Matthew nodded and then took a glance out of the window in the kitchen. "It's nearly dawn. I'm use to the sun, being up here for so long, but I don't know how you two feel about it. You must be tired after everything as well. You two should rest."

Alfred looked like he wanted to reject the offer, but Arthur could tell he was resisting droopy eyes. At the mention of everything that had happened in the past few days, Arthur suddenly found himself feeling exhausted as well. "Sure. I guess we can go ahead and rest for now." Alfred said. "Okay. I can give you both some covers and pillows. One of you can sleep on the couch, but the other will have to sleep on the floor." Matthew said with an apologetic look, but Alfred waved him off. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Matthew disappeared into the hallway, coming back a few moments later with two sets of covers and pillows in his hands. "I'll be heading off to the human town in a few hours. I'll try not to wake you two when I leave." He said as he handed the covers to Alfred. Alfred nodded. "All right, bro."

Matthew walked over to the couch where Kuma was sleeping and picked up the small bear, being careful not to wake him from his quiet slumber. "I'll let you two be now." He said and began to walk off back towards the hallway. Arthur's gaze followed him and he called out softly to him. "Thank you again, Matthew." Matthew glanced back at the red headed demon and smiled kindly. "It's nothing. Sleep well."

Once Matthew had gone, Alfred and Arthur went to the living room. They both stared at the couch and the floor beside it, both trying to figure out who would sleep where. After a couple of quiet minutes, Alfred walked over to the couch and placed the covers and pillows down before setting up both of their sleeping places. "I'll take the floor." He said.

Arthur blinked, surprised by the offer. "You don't have to, you know…" He muttered. Alfred shrugged as he continued to set up their beds. "Whatever. The floor is much more comfy than that stiff, old couch anyway." He said in a monotone. Arthur lashed his tail at that and crossed his arms. "Fine then." He said coolly, yet Arthur couldn't help but notice the pink tint in Alfred's cheeks as he finished putting the covers on the couch for him.

Once their beds were made, Alfred took his place on the floor, as he said he would, and Arthur reluctantly lied down on the couch, pulling the covers over himself. He lied with his back facing Alfred, but turned his head to glance over his shoulder back at him. "Good night…" He said quietly as Alfred reached over to the side table to place his glasses down. "Night." He replied as he lied down on the floor, quickly falling asleep as soft snores were breathed through his nose.  
Arthur lied on the couch quietly once Alfred was asleep. He thought that his thoughts and fears about everything that was happening were going to come back to haunt him and keep him from sleeping, but he was so tired that it wasn't long before he too was sleeping quietly in the small cabin that resided in the world of the mortals.

* * *

**Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy. :) Follows, favorites, and reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Warning

_The clouds grew more and more distant as he fell. The wind hitting against his back and his feathered wings, making it impossible for him to open them up to save himself. He tried to turn himself over, so he could see the ground that he was rapidly approaching. He'd be able to open his wings then, but the falling angel couldn't seem to accomplish this. Further and further he fell, the clouds he had been standing on just moments ago seeming so far away now._

_Arthur reached out to the clouds and tried screaming for help. He screamed until his throat was sore, but his cries went unheard. He was already too far away from Heaven for anyone to hear him now. He could call for no one to help him and he couldn't help himself._

_What kind of angel was he? Letting himself fall from Heaven? What had been distracting him so much that he hadn't been able to notice the edge he walked off? Arthur couldn't remember now. The only thing on his mind now was how he was most likely going to die once he hit the ground. This really was the end for him, wasn't it? Was it possible for an angel to die? As Arthur turned his head enough to look past his shoulder, he saw a bunch of trees growing closer as he fell. He would soon be landing in the mortal world and though didn't know if it was possibly for an angel to die from a great fall, he figured he would soon be finding out as he braced for impact._

* * *

_His eyes opened sometime later. It took a moment for his blurry vision to clear, but once it did he was able see his surroundings. He was in some sort of woods or forest. The one he had seen while was falling. Arthur was honestly surprised he was able to see it again now. He had thought for sure that he would be dead once he hit the ground, but apparently he had only been knocked out into unconsciousness by the fall._

_He was still very much alive, even though it didn't feel like it. His body ached all over. His head was pounding. He could feel the sting of cuts and scrapes on his skin. He wondered if maybe his halo had cracked or even fallen off once he had made impact with the ground, but when he lifted his hand to touch the golden ring above his head it was there and didn't seem to be damaged. The surely was a relief. The fall hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. He was still alive and now that he was awake he could fly back home to Heaven and pretend this had never happened. Hopefully no one had noticed his absence yet. He would hate to have to explain how he fell because he had been distracted by his own mind and daydreams._

_Arthur struggled to stand. His arms and legs were sore and he couldn't lift himself up with them. No problem. Arthur could just use his wings to help him to his feet. Outstretching his wings, he prepared to help himself up. As his wings stretched out from behind him though, he felt a sudden wave a pain shooting through his back. Arthur cringed and his wings quickly folded against his back again. He was barely able to hold back on cry as he waited for the pain to subdue._

_Once the pain did die down, he tried opening his wings again, this time much slower. He could feel the same wrenching feeling from when he first tried to open his wings. His wings tried to pull back again, but he didn't let them. He kept them half open as he looked over his shoulder to see what the matter was, trying to ignore the horrible, aching feeling he felt to keep them open. Looking over his shoulder, his right wing look perfectly fine, apart from a few feathers missing here and there. Arthur wished he could say the same for his left wing._

_His left wing looked crocked and mangled. It was bent in an awkward angle that made Arthur cringe just looking at it. Carefully, he lifted a hand and touched the wing. It hurt at the smallest touch. His wing was broken. There was no doubt about it and as Arthur realized this, a sudden feeling of doom crept over him. Without his wings he could not fly. If he could not fly then he could not return to Heaven. He would be stuck in the mortal world and would have no way of returning to his home._

_This was brilliant! Just brilliant! He was an angel stuck in a world that was not his with a broken wing and no way to return to Heaven. How much more perfect could his situation be?_

_Letting his wings close on his back, he turned his gaze to the ground as his body began to shake with frustration. How could this happen to him? Out of all the angels in Heaven why did it have to be him!? Arthur wanted to scream out his anger and frustrations, but he didn't. He didn't want to attract any unwanted company. What else was he to do though? His wing was broken so he was unable to fly and his body was so sore that he couldn't even stand up and walk to find some shelter._

_Everything was so helpless. With a heavy sigh, Arthur calmed down only slightly so that his body was no longer shaking as he lied back down on the forest floor. He kept on his side, not wanting to lie on his injured wing. He curled up slightly, bringing his arms and legs close to his chest as he stared off into the forest. No, he hadn't died when hit the ground, but perhaps his death wasn't all that far off after all._

* * *

_Arthur didn't move for hours, half because his body was too sore to move and half because even if he did manage to get himself on his feet, he had no idea where he was and had no way to get back home. He thought he might as well just stay where he was instead of getting himself lost in the unfamiliar forest._

_He knew he would have to move eventually, but right now he just wanted to wallow in his own self-pity._

_Eventually, night fell and the forest grew dark. Arthur was somewhat frightened about being alone in the unfamiliar world in the dark. It wasn't that he thought a mortal might walk by and see him or that some animal would come and attack him. It wasn't any Earthly creature he was afraid of, but he was frightened by the fact of something that wasn't of this world could come running into him._

_There were other immortal and what the mortals would call supernatural things that could possibly do harm to Arthur, and with the state he was in now, he had no way to defend himself._

_Arthur could only hope that maybe someone in Heaven would eventually notice his absence and come looking for him. He was one of the more solitary angels, but even he had a few angels he could call friends. "Hopefully someone will find me…" Arthur muttered softly to himself. _

_Some more time passed. Arthur thought he would be left unfound this night._

_He was proven wrong though when he suddenly felt the presence of another immortal not far from where he was. Arthur lifted his head up from the ground. Had someone come searching for him? Someone from Heaven? Arthur almost felt relief wash over him at the thought of being rescued, but then he felt the presence come closer. The presence didn't feel at all like an angel's. It felt much darker and the aura he felt from the approaching being seemed to be the exact opposite of an angel's._

_Who was it that had detected Arthur and was now coming towards him? Still not being able to move, Arthur had no choice but to just sit there and wait, even though a tugging thought kept prodding his mind to run away and hide from whatever was coming._

_The sound of steps came closer and closer and soon the being was standing in front of Arthur and staring down at him. When Arthur saw the being, his eyes widen with shock and fear._

_The being had jet-black hair and wore dark clothes. Horns curled downwards on the sides of his head and a pair of bat-like wings sprouted out from behind his back. He also had a tail with a sharp tip that look like it could cut through skin behind him as well. Out of all the things that could have found him, Arthur would have wished for anything else but the demon now standing before him._

_A demon was the natural enemy of an angel. Hundreds and thousands of years would pass and peace would never found between to two beings. Now, Arthur had one in front of him, with him in such a weakened state. He really was going to die. Just not the way he had originally thought he would._

_As Arthur stared up at the demon, he noticed how he seemed equally shocked about finding an angel as Arthur was about a demon finding him. His eyes were widened, just like Arthur's, and he stayed frozen in place, perhaps in disbelief._

_Arthur wanted to run, wanted to fly away and flee back to Heaven where he would be safe, but he knew he couldn't. His wing was broken and his body was still weak from his fall. He had no chance of escape and as he slowly came to accept this, the shocked look in his face faded._

_He stared up at the demon, watching his eyes narrow behind the wire rimmed glasses on his face and he took a step closer, moving slowly as if giving Arthur a warning and time to get up and run. Arthur didn't move though and simply continued to stare up at him. He thought about asking for his help, thinking that maybe there was just some small chance he could appeal to the demon's better nature._

_Arthur almost laughed at the thought. As if he could do that. He had never once heard of a demon taking pity on an angel._

_They were all just heartless beings after all._

_Seeing as there was no way of escape and that the demon was probably going to kill him, Arthur let his head fall back down and rest on the ground again._

_The demon was quiet for a moment. He was probably just figuring out how he should kill Arthur. Arthur stayed where he was and when he heard the demon step closer, he lifted his gaze and saw the dark being looming over him. His eyes were set in a glare, but he saw slight confusion those blue eyes that Arthur almost found alluring, if it weren't for the fact those eyes belonged to what Arthur thought was going to be the death of him. He must be wondering why Arthur wasn't making any attempt to defend himself or run._

_Arthur stared up at the demon, meeting his gaze for a moment before he turned his head away again and let his eyes close, waiting for the demon to strike._

_He waited to feel pain. Feel blood flowing out from whatever wound the demon would give him. Feel himself disappear and fade from existence._

_Expecting to feel all those things that would eventually end with him dying, Arthur was surprised when the only thing he felt was a pair of arms move under him and lift him up from the ground. His eyes opened, first glancing down at the spot he had previously been before looking up to the demon that was now carrying him. The demon didn't look down at the angel and started walking off into the forest with Arthur in his arms._

_He didn't know where they were going, but he was starting to think that this demon wasn't going to kill him after all. He wanted to ask why he hadn't killed him and where they were going, but Arthur stayed quiet. He should just be happy that he wasn't dead for now and ask questions later. Arthur let his eyes close again and his head fell against the demon's chest as he drifted off, letting himself be carried to wherever the demon was taking him. Perhaps his death wouldn't come as quickly as he thought it would._

* * *

Arthur was awoken from his dream by sunlight shining through the open window and on his face. His emerald eyes opened and a soft hiss escaped his lips, wincing at the light. His wings opened to cover his face as he stood up from the couch and ran over to the window, almost tripping over Alfred who he had forgotten was sleeping on the floor. He was able to avoid the other demon though and quickly pulled the curtains closed over the open window. He let out a quiet sigh of relief once the sunlight was gone and no longer burning his skin. Who was the fool to leave a curtain open in a home full of light-sensitive demons? Shaking his head to forget the question, he turned around and looked around the cabin.

It was quiet. Alfred was still asleep and Matthew was nowhere to be seen. Arthur wondered if he had already left to go to the human town already like he had said he would. He also wondered how it was possible that he was able to travel with the sun still being out. Despite the curious question that came to his mind, drowsiness quickly over powered it. Arthur decided he would just go back to sleep for now. Though he had already been asleep for a while now, the events from the past few days left Arthur exhausted. He wanted to rest for a while longer.

He started to make his way back to the couch to go back to sleep, but was stopped when he heard the sound of knocking, rather pounding, on the front door. He turned his head, tail twitching, as he stared at the door. Who could it be? Was it Matthew? Perhaps he had forgotten his key?

Still tired and half asleep, Arthur dragged his feet over to the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He reached for the doorknob after unlocking it and opened the door. He expected to see Matthew on the other side of the door, but instead he saw a young woman who practically pushed Arthur down to get inside of the cabin.

"Curse this blasted sun!" Arthur heard the woman hiss as she pushed her way inside. He turned and glared at her once he had regained his balance, about to demand why she had pushed her way in, but the words never left past his lips and his mouth stayed hanging open as he stared at the woman.

The woman wore a dark green jacket and a long skirt of a matching color. She had some long, black boots on her feet and a black ribbon in her long, platinum blonde hair. She had a pair of the black wings that stuck out from her back and the horns that twisted and curled downwards, much like Alfred's did. This woman was a demon, but not just any demon. She was one of the High Demons from Hell and one of the ones who had wanted to call for Arthur and Alfred's death.

"Natalia!? What are you doing here?" Arthur gapped, still shocked that the she-demon had been able to find them so quickly. Natalia simply glared at Arthur as she straightened herself up before speaking. "I've come to deliver the punishment you escaped from, aniol." She hissed.

Arthur pushed the surprised expression off his face and replaced it with an angered glare. "Punishment? Have I not suffered enough? I've already had my angel wings torn from my back, turned into a demon, and banished from my home in Heaven. What more punishment can you have for me?"

"Your death." Natalia answered in a simple, but cold tone that sent a shiver running up Arthur's spine. He tried not to let fear over take him though as she continued to speak. "You've overstepped your boundaries, aniol. You and that demon of yours. We need to be sure an example is made for any other demons who try to form a relationship with angels."

"Isn't banishment enough of a punishment? Nothing we did was all that wrong!" Arthur tried to argue with her, but Natalia lashed her tail and outstretched her wings to intimidate and silence him. "No! Banishment isn't enough for the likes of you two. Your punishment must be more severe."  
Arthur flinched, taking a slight step back away from her. "Can't you just leave us alone? We've both suffered enough."

"You don't know suffering." She replied coolly.

Arthur glared at her. He knew that Natalia was not fond of angels, including demons who had once been angels but turned, like himself. He doubted he could escape death if it was she who wished it, but what about Alfred? As he glanced back towards the sleeping demon, he wondered if perhaps there was some chance he could be spared.

"Did you plan to kill both of us?" Arthur asked as he turned back to face her. Natalia answered with a silent nod of her head.

"Why not just kill me?" Arthur asked, offering himself up without a fight in attempt to save Alfred. "I mean, if it weren't for me, none of this would have ever happened. Alfred was just helping me in my time of need. He doesn't deserve to die."

Natalia's glare didn't soften in the least and neither did the cold tone in her voice. "He knows very well the risks of helping an angel. He too shall die." Arthur's eyes widen as he looked to her, shaking his head frantically as he continued to try to get her to spare Alfred's life. "But, that isn't fair! Please, he didn't do anything wrong!"

"Perhaps not in your world it is seen as a kind deed, but in our world it is seen as a betrayal of to our kind when you lend help to the enemy." Natalia said. Arthur realized that he had no chance of talking Natalia out of killing Alfred either. He narrowed his eyes again and opened his wings, attempting to intimidate her as she had done to him before. "I won't let you kill Alfred! You'll have to kill me first if you want to kill him." He said, trying to make his voice sound firm and determined, but it had little effect on the she-demon. "You both will die." She said, her expression unchanged and seemingly unfazed by the red headed demon. "You both deserve punishment, but if you truly wish to be the first one to die…" She began and Arthur noticed her pulling a knife out from her jacket. "Then so be it."

Arthur's eyes widen at the sight of the knife and as Natalia began to approach him, he slowly started to back away from her. He backed away until he felt his back hit a wall. He stared fearfully at Natalia as she stepped towards him, trying to figure some way out of the situation he was in. Thankfully, he didn't have to, for a voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Hey!" Arthur turned his head to look behind Natalia, seeing Alfred suddenly up and awake and coming up from behind the she-demon, reaching out with a hand to turn her around. "Who are you and what do you think you are doing-" As he turned Natalia around and saw her face, Alfred's eyes instantly widened and he pulled away from her. "N- Natalia…" He murmured in shock.

"Yes, hello to you, too, Alfred." Natalia said. "I've come to deliver punishment to you and your little friend."

Arthur watched Alfred and he looked to be frozen in shock and fear, making no attempt to move or even give a verbal reply to Natalia. Before she could make a move to harm Alfred while he was in his frozen state, Arthur quickly moved forward to stand in between the two. "There will be no punishment given today." He quickly said, but Natalia still didn't see him as a threat. "You both will die and you both will die today, whether you want to or not." She hissed and looked as if she was about to try to make another move, but once again she was interrupted by another voice. "Leave them alone!"

Natalia turned her head at the sound of a growl. Kumajiro stood behind her, still in the form of a cub, but his teeth still bared and eyes narrowed into a glare, looking as if he could change into the beast Arthur had seen last night at any moment. Natalia seemed to pause as she stared down at the bear. She studied him with a thoughtful expression before speaking again. "I know what you are… You are that bear who caused a bit of chaos in Hell a few years back." She muttered, probably more to herself than to Kuma. Arthur was a bit surprised to learn that she recognized the bear and even more surprised when he saw her putting away her knife. "Surely I won't be able to kill you two if you have this bear as a protector." Natalia said as she turned her eyes back to look to Alfred and Arthur.

"You may have escaped death today, but I will be sure you do receive your full punishment. You better keep an eye out." She hissed to them. Arthur stayed quiet and kept his eyes set in a glare as he looked to her. He hoped Alfred too would show some way that he wasn't afraid of her threats, but he was still frozen in fear, so Arthur did his best to block him from her view.

"I'll be back..." Natalia said and turned, rushing to the door and quickly running into the shade of the forest outside the cabin, her warning still lingering in the air even after she was gone.

* * *

**Note:  
Aniol is angel in Belarusian.**


End file.
